Conventionally, there are various cutting instruments. Among them, drills for drilling of bone are subject to restrictive conditions such as being less-invasive and being used in a limited space in a body, and thus, are often required to have special functions.
For example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4 each disclose a method for forming a hole with a large diameter (hole allowing a tendon transplant to be inserted therein) inside a joint by pulling the cutting instrument toward an operator while rotating the cutting instrument in arthroscopic surgery, and a cutting instrument therefor.